Leaving and Left
by crybaby524
Summary: And she so scared to get close to anyone because everyone who said they wouldn't leave... left.
1. The starting of everything

_5 hours later…_

**Bella's POV**

"MOM! DAD! WHERE ARE YOU?!" I screamed "STOP, THIS ISIN'T FUNNY! MOMMY!!!!! DADDY!!!! COME ON I WANT TO GET OUT" I continued to scream "HELP!!! SOMEONE!!!! HELP" I screamed trying to turn the door knob on the closet door "MOMMY!!!!" I cried breaking into sobs and falling to the ground. My arms hurt and I couldn't move my leg any more. My head hurt so much I just wanted it to stop. But the worst pain came from my back and I really didn't have any more energy to move and it hurt so much. I just wanted my mommy to came and lay me down in bed and bring her famous stew that I love so much and make everything ok again. But I had I feeling in my tummy that, that wouldn't happed and I didn't want it to be true,** no** it _won't _be true.

I just sat there. I don't know how long but eventually I let the blackness take over me.

I awoke to the sound of movement. I opened my eyes and looked around I was still in the clostet and the light was almost gone. The door opened, I looked up and screamed.

_Earlier…_

All knowing POV-

"Come on renee!" Charlie insisted

"Oh, hold on I need to say good night to my little angel then we can get going ok?" She then turned and went into her daughters room, where she still awake reading a book "Isabella, what have I told you about reading when its past your bed time?" renee stood with her hands on her hips, just above where her dress flared out.

"I'm sorry Mommy. It was at a really good part and I only just meant to read that, I really did but the story was just calling for me to read it" she answered her mother

Her mother chuckled and walked over to the bed sitting on the edge as to not wrinkle her dress "it's okay princess but when me or you're father say that its time for bed then you need to listen alright?" she asked taking the book carefully from her daughters lap and placing in on the night table on the bed side

"Yes mommy I understand" Isabella answered

"Good now go to sleep my angel" Her mother said

"Alright Mommy." She signed "Oh mommy?" She called to her mother who was in the doorway that stopped and looked back to her daughter.

"Yes Angel?"

"I'll see you tomorrow morning right?" she timidly

"Of course I promise never to leave you my angle, my princess, I love you now I'll see you in the morning all right baby? Good night" She came and gave her a kiss on the forhead and walked out the door quietly shutting it behind her, taking the candle and leaving it on the wooden buro by the door.

Isabella grabbed the covers and wrapped them around herself and fell into a light sleep.

**A/N: Its sort, but I'm trying, it's kind of my v-card for this. Anyway it's a little cliffy but I hope its going to be worth it! ******** ;o) R&R. I want to hear what you think the good ****and**** the bad. I like to know what I need to work on just as much and I need to know if it's any good to continue. Warning there won't be a regular schedule. **


	2. Chapter 2

_Chapter 2_

Renee's POV

"Ok, I only want to be gone an hour or so." I said to my husband, shutting Isabella's door quietly.

"All right dear no more than an hour and a half." He said taking my hand and leading me to the door.

"I'm afraid you will be gone for more then an hour." A smooth voice said from behind.

Charlie spun around pulling me behind him, trying to protect me but my only concern was my daughter upstairs, sleeping.

"Who are you?" I ask

"I'm no one" He answers

"What do you want?" Charlie asked

"I want you're daughter that's sleeping so soundly up stairs at the moment," he answers and my heart sink to my feet and my stomach does flips.

"Why?" I ask

"Because she is perfect for what I need her for"

"What's your name?" Charlie asks before I could, I know he hates that I'm talking to this stranger, but if my angel's in danger everything else can go to hell.

"You really want to know?" the stranger asks calmly

"Yes" I say strongly

"Listen closely because it's the last name you'll ever hear," he leans in an whispers "James" before he could to anything else I jumped passed him and my husband , ran up the stairs and into my daughter's room, slamming the door shut behind me. I ran to Isabella picking her up.

"What are you doing Mommy?" She asked as I open the closet door.

"Don't worry princess." I said to her. Then Charlie screamed down stairs.

"Why is daddy screaming?" She asked looking up at me with a terrified look.

"Nothing honey." I told her, trying to sooth her, or maybe me.

"Renee!" Charlie screamed my name. I looked at the door and quickly looked back at Isabella.

"Now honey I need you to stay here and lock you door do you understand me/" I asked franticly looking between the door and Isabella.

"Yes mommy, I understand, stay here and don't move right?" I looked down at her, with tears in my eyes. I know the truth,

"Right honey. Now I want you to remember something for me, remember that your daddy and I love you no matter what. That is I am to leave at all I will never leave you for too long and will always come back for you." Tears were now streaming down my face and Isabella was crying as well

"I don't understand mommy." She whispered brokenly.

"I love you baby now I want you to go in your closet and stay there, don't move of make a sound do you understand , baby this is very important that you don't to anything even id you hear soothing that scares you, ok?" I waited for her to nod. Then I pushed into the closer, locked in and ran down the stairs to face that son of a bitch.

**A/N: I know that it's again a short chapter and it feels like it's been forever since I updated and in truth it has and I know it. I've been sick and have a ton of schoolwork to do and it sucks ball but I can't do anything about it. It's most likely going to be a while until I update again and for that I'm sorry. I probably will update sooner it I get some helpful reviews, this is going to sound a little odd but I love knowing what the hell I screwed up on and it you have and suggestion(s), which I know some if not most have, about what you think or want to happed next, I love you guys and I expect, hopefully, at least 10 reviews of more but you know whatever, I know ya'll can do it. **

**Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING!!!!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING!!!!**

_Now…_

_Bella's POV_

I screamed and about a second after I opened my mouth a hand came down and claimed my mouth shut. I looked up into the eyes of the person standing in front of me.

The first thing that I noticed was that it was a guy. He had blond hair and very dark blue eyes, tall from what I could tell. But the thing that shocked me most was that he was about the same age as me. He was very handsome from what my little 10-year-old mind could tell.

"Now I'm going to let go of your mouth can you promise that you're not going to scream?" He asked. His voice was so smooth, I couldn't do anything for a minute, then I quickly nodded my head. He let go of my mouth and I breathed in deeply. "Now you're going to stand up and come with me." He didn't ask he told.

"But my mom says never to go anywhere with strangers" I told him.

"It doesn't matter what she said anymore" He told me and took my hand leading me behind him.

"Where are we going?" I asked

"we're going to a school for people like you and me. People who are special." He said now going down the stair and out the back door.

"What do you mean 'special?'" I asked as we walked out the door.

"Everything will be explained to you in time. Now, all you need to know is that you are going to a school for special people, not challenged, special understand that and that you will be going to be put through many test's, and physical challenges to see how far developed you are. And then after that thing will be slowly explained to you" He said looking back at me.

"Um… how old are you?" I asked slowly afraid of him.

"I'm 11 years old," He said  
"Um… then why do you sound so much older then me with you only a year older?"

"It's because I went to the school when I was very young, as you should have been but you 'flew under the radar' so to speak we only just found out about you a little while ago." He answered

"Um… what's your name?" I asked yet another question and by this time we where already at a black car that was parked on the side of the road.

"My name is James, what's yours?" He asked opening the door for me to get in. I giggled as I slid into the car. "What's so funny?" He asked sitting next to me.

"Nothing, and my name's Isabella" I answered

"Isabella? That's kind of long to have any nick names or something?" he asked

"No my mother doesn't like nick names" I answered looking down at my hands in my lap.

"Well let's give you one now. How about Bell?"  
"I don't really like that"

"Ok then Bells? B? Bella?"

"I really like Bella" I answered

"Then Bella it is." He said looking down at me with a smile.

"Um… I… ah…." I stuttered

"Just say whatever it is you have to say Bella" James said

"I'm kind of tired is there any where I can go to sleep?" I asked

"Here put you head in my lap and lay down to sleep I'll wake you up when I get there"

I smiled "thank you" I laid my head down and my eyelids started to close as soon as I did. And I also noticed that James smelled good, really really good. "James?"

"Yeah"

"You smell good." The last thing I heard before darkness took over was James chuckling softly.

**A/N: Ok and 5…4…3…2…1… AHHHHH!!!!! I know that it's yet another short chapter and that if you've read my other story or stories there are in fact longer. But this story I'm still trying to work out and yet still post at least a little bit of it. If you have any question's and/or suggestions (that I'd love to here) let me know. **

***Hint: the more review's and suggestion's the quicker the next chapter***


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4 **

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything of the awesome Twilight Saga. **

_6- years later _

_Bella's POV_

"Bella! What are doing! You know this. kick, high punch, and then spin" The instructor yelled at me.

"I trying" I muttered

"What was that?" He asked sternly

I smiled sweetly at him and answered "nothing"

"Good now go it again" I was so feed up with this guy. I breathed in deeply claming myself down and then quickly did the move and 'accidentally' nicked him. I stood from the crouch that I was in and looked at him

"How was that?" I asked a little smug

"Oh you think that you're so good?" I nodded "then lets see you take on one of the higher level students." I hated this place they think that just because I was brought in here late that I should, would and will be in the lower levels, and they're wrong, I just don't try. I get bored and just don't do anything so they think I can't do anything, little do they now I have friends that are graduating and I can beat them in anything, anywhere and at anytime. I've been here at this 'school' for 6 years and still have 3 years to go I hate it. Sometimes I think about when I first found out about it, and the person who told me, James I don't see him anymore and he probably forgot that I even excited but even through I only knew him for about a week and that was the first week here, I missed him and he told me things that I have never forgotten and as stupid as it sounds got me out and through a lot. So now about 6 years later I'm here and waiting while the so called teacher finds someone that 'will whip me into shape so that I will learn to be more respectful'. I just laughed as he huffed and stepped out to get the student. I didn't know who it going to be and I didn't care I was tried of being in the lower levels and was ready to show them just how powerful I can be. As I finished that train of thought the door opened and the teacher stepped in with a male student following him. He was really… well hot! There was no other way to say it. He had gorgeous blond hair and was ripped but not disgustingly so and his eyes where a piercing blue. I loved them. The teacher and him stepped in front of me.

"So who will I be faceing couch" the guy asked. the teacher nodded toward me "what?! a girl. you got me out of class so that I could fight a girl. I bet she can't even fight!" He yelled, like I wasn't here.

"Yes well she thinks that she sooooo good and I want to show so her that she's not, that's why I got you"

"Why's he soooo important?" I asked crossing my arms and mocking him.

"Because I'm the best" the guy said  
"I beg to differ" I muttered under my breath.

"What?" he asked narrowing his eyes at me

"I think you heard me" I said in a low voice

"Your right I did and I was going to go easy on you but now? I don't think so." he said

"Good I like a challenged" I said with a smirk

"Oh really, because baby I'm all the challenge you need"

I made a gagging motion and turned to the teacher "Can we get these started I have thing I need to do"

"Fine, on my count" he said backing up to the wall, me and the male got into fighting poses " and 3" I looked him in the eye "2" I smirked ready to show that I'm better then they think, even if I don't beat him "1" he looked at me "GO!!!" with that we started to circle each other we both looked at each other with a calculating stare. He stepped forward quickly trying to taunt me. I didn't react. We both continue this circling game for a couple of minutes until he got bored and decided that he was done playing around, I was feeling the same with one last look in the eye I knew what he was going to do, he charged trying to get me into a head lock but I meet him half way blocking him and slapping him in the face. He looked at me with bewilderment until it soon turned to determination. He ducked under my arm and came behind me. I turned and swapped my arm out, he duck again attempting tried to trip me I jumped and punched him in the gut as he stood, he stumbled back. I didn't do anything, I let him catch is breathe again and let him come to me. After a minute he looked at me with wondering eyes, I shrugged and got into a fighting pose once again. He started to circle me and I closed my eyes. I could sense where his was and when he was going to attack, he circled a couple of times and when he was on my left side he went to high kick. I ducked low, spinning and stuck my foot out, tripping him. He fell to the ground and I jumped on top of him with one of my arms to his throat and the other to the side. He looked astonished and held up his hand's signaling that he gives and I win the match. I jump off him and put my hand out to help him up. He looked at it for a moment and then grabbed it. I pulled him up and turned to the teacher who was standing there shocked, mouth open and all. I looked around and noticed that we had an audience, and a large one at that and they all looked the same, absolute shock and a couple in aw. Finally the teacher said something "What was that?"

"That was fighting." I answered saying it slowly like I was talking to a little child.

"No those moves,"

"What about them?" I asked

"Where did you learn them?"

"Why?"

"Because we don't teach those and never have"

"Do you have a problem? I beat him fair and square and I didn't do anything wrong. I want to know why the fuck everyone thinks that I'm retard" I said looking around

"Because you never showed anyone any different" The guy said

"And what do you know?" I asked "You don't know anything about me, and I don't know anything about you. You're probably the just some player that thinks they're above everyone. Well, maybe you just got a reality check" With that I turned and walked out off the room. I was half way down the hall when a hand grabbed me. I reacted automatically and grabbed the arm, spinning around and holding back my arm with a fist. When I saw that it was the guy form the match just a minute ago I let him go and continued walking. He followed. "What do you want?" I asked still looking ahead.

"You're a good fighter," he said simply

"That's good you told me other wise I wouldn't have known" I said sarcastically

"Yeah," he muttered "I just wanted to tell you that in case in no one does" he said

"Thanks and you don't have to I'm a big girl. I don't need you or anyone, for that matter, to tell me anything" I said

"I think that everyone does at least once in a while" he said

"Whatever. Is that it?" I asked getting annoyed

"Yeah that's it" he slowed down and stopped. "Bye Bella" he said

I stopped dead in my tracks nobody calls me Bella only, I turned around "James?" I asked

"Yeah" he said with a smile. He opened his arms and I ran into them. Even through we where only together for a week we got really close. I breathed in his sent and it hadn't really changed I sigh and relaxed for the first time in a very long time

"I missed you" I said quietly  
"I missed you too" he said kissing the top of my head.

**A/N: So this chapter's a little longer and I hope that it's okay. I would love to know what you think and suggestion you might have so just review or pm me and I'll most likely get back to you and let you know more. Again reviews/pm's = a quicker chapter. I don't know what going to happen at this point. I don't know if it's going to be a Bella/James story or something/someone else so tell me what you think should happen and I'll try to maybe work it in and let you no if I won't. I really don't want to get writer's block on this so please offer some help. Thanks. **


	5. Author's Note please read

I'm Sorry, this isn't an update......

I am so sorry that I haven't been updating on this site or my site lately I've been super busy with a whole bunch of stuff. But I have something's written for a couple of my story. I would also like to let you all know that I have a poll up on my profile and I would love for everyone to vote if they can. Sorry again and I'll try to update if I find the time and if my computer will let me, lol. Vote on the poll.

Thank you,

crybaby524


	6. Leaving and Left summery

Leaving and Left summery:

Leaving and Left. It's a concept not many understand or want to for that matter. No one wants to be left, it hurts, to be left my someone you love it's like a hole being ripped into your chest. And you heart into millions of little pieces. Leavings one of the hardest things in the world that a person can do. Even when you hate those that your leaving. Just like love and hate it hurts, even if it's just a little. When you're the one that's leaving, whether it be for a little while or forever it always hurts to say goodbye. It hurts the most when you're the one getting left. It hurts when the love of your life is the one walking out the door, leaving you behind in pieces. It hurts to know sometimes that when you leave, your leaving someone in pieces in your wake. That, in the end, most of when you leaving and left always someone is left torn apart and in pain.

so this is the summery i couldn't find it and then it magically showed up in one of my old notebooks. so please let me know what you think. i'm trying to get an update in it's just taking awhile. also i'm going to be temporarily taking down 'Do we always get what we want?' and hopefully being putting it up again soon. and with hopefully another, better, title. but i don't know. so anyway please leave a review. thanks. :)

love,  
crybaby524


End file.
